The recent rapid progress in the electronic industry has expanded the scope of application of electronic devices. The invention of computers has simplified industrial processes and data processing. For communication between a host computer and its peripherals, control cable is a must. There are generally three kinds of control cables: Firstly, a plurality of conducting wires simply covered with a braided insulating network and metal foil which can isolate signals from each other excellently; secondly, a plurality of conducting wires simply covered with an insulated network; and thirdly, a single wire covered simply with a PVC layer. The above three kinds of control cables are used according to individual requirements. FIG. 1 illustrates structure of a common control cable. It is a conducting wire with a PVC insulation layer (11) as the outermost layer. It's second layer is a braided insulating network (12) and its third layer is an aluminum foil (13). It's cores are a plurality of conducting wires (14), the number of which depends on its application. Such a kind of control cable has the following disadvantages: (1) the conducting wires are not arranged in order, each wire is identified with a different color or stripe, and wires identified with a color may have different stripes so that identification of the wires is quite difficult; (2) soldering has to be done one by one, during which a wire may become loose or broken easily; (3) improper soldering may happen, and (4) soldering is slow. Therefore, ribbon cable has gradually replaced the common control cable. FIG. 2 illustrates a structure of a traditional ribbon cable. Its outermost layer is a flat PVC insulation layer (21), the second layer is a braided insulating network (22) and the core is a plurality of parallel wires (23). Since the wires (23) ae arranged flat in shape, the width of the cable will increase with increasing numbers of wires. Therefore, the traditional ribbon cable has three main defects: large ribbon cable makes storage inconvenient; (2) it is not suitable for long distance connection; and (3) it is not easy to penetrate the outermost PVC layer. In view of such defects, the inventor created a process to manufacture control cable.